An electronic device using a battery controls the supply of power through various methods in order to reduce the consumption of the battery. For example, when a remaining amount of a battery is smaller than or equal to a set value, an electronic device can perform a power-saving mode in order to reduce a discharge current of the battery. In the power-saving mode, the electronic device can control power consumption by adjusting the number of central processing unit (CPU) clocks/cores and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.